Covet
by Aisling-91
Summary: After a rather debauched weekend, all that is coveted shall be taken. "Your ass has been mine for a long time, Darlin'. Now we're just gonna make it official." As featured on The Twinklings Blog! AH, oneshot, MASSIVE amount of smut!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just make them do naughty things. **

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I've had a long break from writing (2 jobs + university = no time) but I received a very lovely PM from ZiggyND, a staff member at Twinklings blog, asking if I would contribute to their Fuck Me Friday one-shots. Smutty one-shots are kind of my thing so I, of course, said yes. I hope you all like this little fic – I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: This contains lots of sex...if you are not over 18 then find your fun elsewhere please. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covet–verb<strong>_** (used with object) **_

1. To desire wrongfully, inordinately, or without due regard for the rights of others: _to covet another's property. _

Covet by Aisling-91

I shouldn't want him.

God, I know I shouldn't want him.

But I do.

The first nail in the coffin for me was when Alice said the fateful words _"I'd like to introduce you to our newest client, Jasper Whitlock,"_ and I thought I was going to pass out. Or have a spontaneous orgasm. Or both.

Jasper Whitlock: movie star/sex symbol extraordinaire. He was beyond stunning with his honey blonde waves and blue eyes so dark that they were almost black. Everything about him screamed power and sex, from the way he acted, to the way he spoke.

Our PR Company has been representing Jasper for the last six months and he is so much more involved with this side of the business than our other clients. He makes frequent unannounced visits to the office that always leave me dazed and aroused. The effect he has on me is undeniable and extraordinary. Each encounter I have with him is just one more nail in the coffin that is leading to the aforementioned passing out and/or spontaneous orgasm.

The final nail in the coffin came when I was at home in my condo one evening. Jasper had once again paid a visit to the office and charmed every one of our staff members as per usual, but he also did something out of the ordinary today. He came in my office to talk to me, alone. Technically, we only spoke about business, but I know I wasn't imagining the heated stares and the brushing of his hot flesh against my own. Not to mention the underlying innuendos in his comments. It was like there was a neon sign above his head the screamed SEX! SEX! SEX! He had left just as fast as he entered and I was once again left dazed and aroused. A common occurrence when it comes to Mr Jasper Whitlock.

I sighed out heavily as I fell back onto my sofa with my eyes closed and my legs spread. My hand started to wander along with my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he acted in my office. Sure, he was the most attractive man I had ever seen but beyond all of that, he had an air of power and control that was that was just so incredibly sexy. The unwavering eye contact that he gave was unnerving but only because it left me feeling vulnerable. Would he know that I'm attracted to him? Can he see how badly I want him to bend me over my office desk and fuck me?

A small part of me thinks Jasper could read those things in me. That same small part of me also thinks Jasper willingly flirted with me today. That part of me is obviously wrong. I'm not Jasper's type at all. I should know what his type is; my office is the one that releases statements regarding his romantic life with his Blonde Brigade as I like to call them.

But today...the way he acted today gave me enough to play with. I can easily convince myself that the small brushes against me were intentional, that the intense looks were meaningful.

I let out a small moan as my hand slid over the top of my underwear. _Oh yes, I have more than enough to play with._

It was only minutes later when the bright light from a condo opposite me ripped me from my very intense session of self-gratification. I groaned and cursed loudly into the empty room.

_Fucking apartment buildings built too fucking close together. Fuck._

I ripped my hand out from my underwear and glared at the window. My arousal had not diminished and I fully intended to continue my fantasy about Jasper fucking my over my desk. I climbed up off the sofa and went over to the large windows and began closing the curtains. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and...well, I became more than reluctant to close the curtains on the show that was going on in the lavish apartment opposite my own.

There were two people, a man and a woman. The man was backed up against the window and I could barely see the outline of the naked woman on her knees in front of him. The man was naked and in very good shape, his ass was pressed against the glass and his head was thrown back in obvious pleasure. Though this stranger's hair was much too long to belong to Jasper, from this angle, I could easily mistake him for Jasper since the man has honey blond hair like Jasper's.

That thought alone made my arousal grow exponentially. I leaned against the column that separated my two main windows and let my hand wander back into my underwear. I was sure as fuck going to enjoy this show.

I watched what was obviously a great blow job until the man suddenly yanked the woman up and kissed her hard before hiking her legs up around his waist. He walked forward with her clinging to him until he reached the end of the sofa and I watched as he deposited her face down over the arm of the sofa, legs spread with her ass in the air. He walked back and just stared at her, perhaps teasing her with words. I imagined Jasper doing this to me and a loud moan fell from my mouth.

With my heart racing and my breathing becoming laboured, I continued watching as the man suddenly struck the woman's ass with his bare hand over and over until her cheeks turned a pretty pink. He stepped closer and ground his thick cock between her ass cheeks while pulling her head up by just her hair. Within seconds, he reared back only to thrust back into her pussy wildly.

I was going to come...hard. And by the looks of things, the two lovers across the way were not far behind me.

The man pulled out after a few minutes of hard pounding and flipped his lover over, her tits were flushed and bounced slightly from the movement. He slipped back inside of her and I watched as her head tipped back in ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream.

My own hand moved faster and faster until I found myself on the brink when a movement in the corner of my eye startled me.

Oh, holy fuck. There was someone else in the apartment opposite. And they had a perfect view of the lovers in the living room, and they had obviously had a perfect view of me since I only noticed the movement of them leaving the far window.

Had they been watching me this whole time? Were they going to tell the couple in the living room that some voyeuristic fucker across the way had been watching their hot little session?

I was about to run into my bedroom when the third person sauntered into the living room behind the man that was still fucking the woman over the sofa.

_No. No fucking way. Absolutely not. _

I squinted a little and focused on the profile of the third person when he suddenly turned and looked straight into my eyes and smirked.

_There's that feeling again. _

The feeling that I'm either going to pass out or spontaneously orgasm. I always get that feeling when I see Jasper. Now is no exception_._

Jasper Whitlock is in the apartment in front of me. Naked (and he has a huge cock, might I add). Smirking. All while two people are fucking right in front of him.

_My arousal has skyrocketed but I still think I'm going to pass out. _

_Jasper fucking Whitlock. My client. The man of my dreams and fantasies. _

I watch, both terrified and aroused, as he walks up behind the main and grips his ass suddenly.

_Oh, my God._

Jasper grinds his own thick cock into the man's ass cheeks and licks the side of his neck.

All while watching me.

_Oh, my God._

My eyes roll back and, unconsciously, my hand begins to wander once more.

I should move away from the window. Hide. Write a letter of resignation. Something...anything.

But I don't._ I can't_

I continue watching as Jasper steps back from behind the man and moves to the side of the couple, facing them. Facing _me_ directly.

His eyes bore into mine and I can't help but return his stare until it becomes too much and I drag my eyes away only to fully gaze upon his body. Ripped, gorgeous, and hard. I can't help but just stare at his cock. I mean, I have literally been dreaming about it filling me for months now. I lick my lips unconsciously and my eyes widen when I see his hand move to grip the base of his cock firmly. My eyes shoot back up to his stormy blue ones only to see him still staring at me intently.

The woman, still being pounded mercilessly, reaches up for Jasper's left hand and she begins to tease his fingers with her tongue and lips. He looks down at her and I see him say something. For a second, I panic thinking that he is finally telling her about me, but she never looks this way. She simply arches her back and starts manipulating her nipples while still sucking on Jasper's fingers.

His gaze meets mine once more as he begins to stroke his hard cock firmly with his right hand. He bites down onto his bottom lip as he twists his hand at the head of his cock with each firm pass.

_Oh, my God._

I watch as his muscles tense and his eyes blaze. His hand moves faster, as does the other man's hips. In perfect symphony, I watch as the man plunges his cock deep into the writhing woman and holds it there as he comes while Jasper jerks his cock above the woman's flushed breasts and bites down roughly on his lip as his milky come lands all over her breasts. She continues to writhe in utter pleasure until her back arches, her mouth opens, and she stills in her own moment of toe-curling ecstasy.

My hand slaps roughly against the glass of the window as my own earth-shattering orgasm takes over and I cry out as the inferno spreads inside of my veins.

I stand there with my forehead pressed against the window, basking in the feeling of my orgasm for what feels like hours until the weight of the situation hits me like a fucking freight train and my eyes shoot open. Through the steamed up glass, I can see that the curtains have been closed in the apartment across from mine. The show is over, apparently.

My mind is quiet for a moment and then thoughts run rampant through my mind as I think about what just happened.

The couple. The sex. The _pounding_. Jasper. His smirk. His cock. His come.

I had never seen anything so wanton, so debauched.

So fucking hot.

I let out a sigh as I finally removed my hand from the confines of my underwear and thought about one very important thing.

_I am so getting fired on Monday._

From the moment that I woke up from my restless night's sleep to the moment I closed the door to my office, I remained a ticking time bomb for a nervous breakdown. I leaned back against my office door, closed my eyes and let out a low sigh.

The actions of that night and the possible repercussions that I now face are the only things that I have been able to think about all weekend.

There was so much that I could have done differently. I could've just looked away and closed my curtains the moment I saw the couple against the window.

There was so much that I didn't really understand. Why was Jasper there? Was he watching me pleasure myself the whole time? Why did he make his motions so obvious? I watched as he touched another man sexually. That was not he Jasper Whitlock that I knew. Why did he do that? Better yet, why did he let me watch him do that?

A knocking at my door roused me from my relentless thoughts and, as I turned to let the person in, I mentally prepared myself for the speech that will leave me jobless.

I gripped the cold handle and opened the door only to find Alice, my partner, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Did you not hear you phone ringing?" she let out an exasperated sigh and raised her eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and wiped my sweaty palms against my suit. _I thought I'd at least go out in style._

"No, sorry," I frowned and moved from the doorway to let her in but she shook her head minutely.

"I'm not stopping, I have so much work to do for the whole cheating NBA star clean image program that we've got going on. I just wanted to let you know that the fine piece of ass known as Jasper Whitlock has requested a meeting with you later on," she smirked.

"I wonder what trouble he's got himself into this time. After all, it's not often that one of the biggest paid movie stars requests a one on one meeting with one of the best PR Reps in town. Someone's been a naughty boy!" she laughed, her short black strands of hair bounced with the movement.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and tried to give a chuckle but it came out sounding like a constipated horse.

"Well, I'll see what I can do to help him. What time did Mr Whitlock make the appointment for?" I hope she didn't notice my hesitation on his name. She gave me a look. She totally noticed.

"He said it'd be pretty late, maybe even after hours," Oh god, he's going to kill me, I just know it. He's waiting for there to be no witnesses. Fuck.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, partner. I've told security to let him up whenever he does manage to get here and I also told them that you'd walk him out so there was no need to wait after their shift is done," she smiled, pleased that she had done something that she thought was helpful.

_Oh, God._

I watched as Alice turned on her heel and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. I closed the door, walked the few short feet to my desk and sat down with my head in my hands.

The good news is that Jasper has not told anyone what occurred on Friday night. If he had, the powers that be would have had me out of this office by now.

The bad news is that Jasper is coming to meet with me. In person. After hours. Alone.

The really bad news is that, once again, sitting at this desk, all I can think about is being bent over it and fucked by Jasper.

The day passes in a complete and utter blur. I think I did some actual work, but I can't be sure. I stopped looking at the clock hours ago because I was getting that feeling of being sick to my stomach each time I looked at it.

I think Alice popped her head in to say goodnight but, again, I can't be sure. I had long since kicked my uncomfortable shoes off under my desk. I glanced up and decided to check the time once more. Eight o'clock. Everyone was long gone, especially on a Monday.

Perhaps he wasn't going to show.

I waited for what felt like another hour – but was really only minutes – until I gave up and decided to high-tail it out of there before the shit hit the fan.

I had just bent down to retrieve my shoes when I heard my office door creak open.

_Oh, fuck. Just keep breathing, it'll be over soon._

The door clicked close and I heard the lock slide into place. My panic level skyrocketed.

_That's it, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me so I don't expose his sexcapades. Oh, God._

I aimed to show a calm demeanour as I slowly rose to my feet, behind the desk. It would have been a pretty smooth move if I hadn't hit my head on the desk.

God, he was still so beautiful. The muscles in his jaw twitched as I drank him in quickly before remembering why I was in the situation.

"Mr Whitlock, hi," I tried to make my voice sound strong. "Alice said you needed to talk to me about something. How can I help you?"

He smirked while his stormy blue zeroed in on me.

"Yes, I thought we had a few things to discuss," his voice was deep and rich, like honey. His slight southern accent was enough to make me come on the spot.

Slowly, the panic gave way to the usual feeling of spontaneous orgasm/passing out. He was too beautiful for his own good.

"Are you ok?" his amused voice broke through my less than appropriate thoughts. "You're looking a little flushed over there, Edward."

My eyes are wide as I reach up and run my hands through my hair.

"I'm fine, Sir. Thanks, um, for asking," _God, Edward, could you be any less smooth in your delivery?_

"Sir? Don't you think that's a little formal for the two of us to use?" he paced the room slowly before finally turning back to me. "I mean, you have already seen my cock. Calling me Sir might give off the wrong impression, don't you think?"

_Oh, wow. Not how I expected him to approach that particular topic. Do I play it cool or just come clean and get it over with? I'm at a complete loss right now._

"Are you still with me, Edward?" he cocked his eyebrow and hooked his thumbs in the front pockets of his denim jeans. "You're looking a little dazed," he said with a wry smile.

"Look, um, Mr Whitlock...what happened on Friday...I won't tell anyone about it. I promise."

And I meant it. As much as my head would like to play games and convince me that Jasper actually cared about me, I know that what happened on Friday was the result of some sexual tension between the three people in that living room, not with myself. Even if I lose my job, I will still protect his secret.

"Mmm, yes, Friday. What an interesting turn of events that was," he walked forward and rested his hands on my desk. We were now only separated by a mere two feet. He gazed across at me, "And how do you feel about what happened on Friday, Edward?"

How do I feel?

How _do_ I feel?

How do I explain all of the mixed emotions that have bubbled up since that night? Many of them will probably scare the crap out of him.

I sighed and broke his gaze, choosing to lean on the desk slightly and look at my hands.

_You're probably gonna lose your job anyway, Cullen. Might as well go balls out and tell him the truth._

I looked back up and was momentarily taken aback at how this new position brought our faces much closer together. I cleared my throat gently and pulled back.

"How do I feel? Honestly?" his eyes were intense as he nodded his head at my questioning tone. "I feel...so many different things. On the night itself I was, um, turned on, I guess. And then you were there and I was shocked." I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"And that's all you felt? Shocked and turned on?" his brows furrowed and he sounded almost disappointed.

"No, no. Um, I was worried about my job all weekend. I was confused about you being there and acknowledging me the way you did," I sighed and looked directly into his eyes as I said the next part. "I was jealous. I am jealous still."

"Jealous? Now why would that be, hmm?" his tone was teasing, but his eyes showed genuine confusion.

_Time to man up, Cullen._

"I was jealous because..." I sighed in frustration and tugged at my hair before trying again. "Look Jasper, I'm just going to lay it all out for you, ok? I'm gay. I like you. I've liked you for a really long time, actually. I've wanted you so badly, for so long. Irrational or not, I felt jealous of the fact you were touching another man...a man that wasn't me. So...yeah," I knew my cheeks were flushed and I looked down at the floor before realizing that I had nothing to be ashamed of and shot my eyes back to his stubbornly.

He looked pleased, and a little stunned maybe.

"Yeah?" his voice was soft, questioning.

I nodded, not knowing what he wanted to hear from my mouth.

I watched him as he suddenly smiled. And then laughed.

He was laughing at me.

Just as I was about to turn and grab my briefcase, his voice broke through to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry to laugh. I'm not laughing at you, just at the situation," I looked at him sceptically and he frowned slightly, walking around my desk until he was in front of me.

His blue eyes bore into mine with an intensity I had never seen before. He smiled gently.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what happened on Friday. Riley and Bree invited me over and well, one thing led to another. They wanted me to watch them fuck and I did. And then I saw you and my heart stopped. You see, Edward, I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you. I couldn't help myself from playing with you from afar. I don't honestly know what my intention was, I was just a horny motherfucker that saw the guy he's crazy about jacking off...it messed with my head a little," his eyes were tender as he took in my shocked expression. "I didn't mean to make you jealous. You should know that my heart has only belonged to you, whether you realized it or not."

_Oh, my God._

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

I looked down at my feet in complete shock at the whole situation. It wasn't until Jasper's rough hand met my cheek to make me look at him that the reality of the situation sunk in.

I want him, he wants me. I returned his smile and pressed my hand against his, over my cheek.

His eyes darted down to my lips and the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. When his gaze returned to my own, his blue eyes were practically black and he licked the corner of his mouth subtly.

He was standing so close I could feel his breath on my face. His dark blue eyes twinkled as he gazed at me with a tender expression. In a matter of seconds his tender gaze turned mischievous, _naughty._

He brought his hand up and caressed the side of my face. Unconsciously, I leaned in closer to him as my eyes began to close at the feeling of him finally touching me.

"Edward, I have wanted you for so fucking long" now both of his hands were gripping my face, his expression one of intense need. "Can I have you?" he bit down on his soft looking lips as he awaited my response. His lip-biting made me think of Friday night and I let out a small moan unintentionally.

"Yes...please," I had barely got the words out of my mouth before he crushed his mouth against my own. His lips were soft yet insistent, moving with my own. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and played with the very ends of my hair while the other moved down to my waist and suddenly yanked my hips forward, pressing tightly against his own.

I'm not sure who moaned louder, Jasper or me.

To have waited so long for something...to have _dreamed_ about something...and finally have it happen was simply overwhelming.

I mirrored his position, slipping my hand into his honey coloured hair while my other hand moved down from his shoulder to his chest before finally moving to his hip and squeezing gently.

I couldn't help but rub my hardened cock against his. I had already seen his cock, and now I was more than ready to feel it. Jasper moaned and tugged on my hair a little, moving his lips down to my neck and biting the flesh there gently.

"Such a naughty boy, Edward, rubbing on my cock like that," his voice was hot against my ear, his words sinful and delicious. "Are you remembering what it looks like, baby? Are you thinking about me jerking my cock until my hot come landed on her fucking tits, hmm?" he bit down once more on my neck while my eyes rolled back in my head and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. "Did you wish it was you? Did you wish it was your flesh that my come landed on and not hers? I bet you did, right Edward? I know I did."

"Ugh, fuck yes. God, Jasper," my hands moved back to his ass cheeks and I squeezed them roughly, pulling him in and grinding against him at the same time.

"Say it." He moved to look directly into my eyes with his commanding gaze.

"God, Jasper, I need you. I want your cock," I began to tug restlessly on his shirt as I crushed my mouth against his once more. I finally removed his shirt and I didn't hesitate in rubbing my hands along his well defined chest and abs. His mouth opened against my own and I felt his tongue push against my lips. I returned the favour and we began to explore each other's mouths, while he removed my suit jacket and tugged on my shirt until it opened up and slipped down my arms.

He pressed his bare chest against my own and moaned roughly.

"You're so fucking hot, Edward. I've dreamt about fucking hard you over this desk for months. Just thinking about the feeling of your tight little ass squeezing around me while I pushed into you against the edge of the desk was enough to make me come hard every time I thought about it,"

Hmm, Jasper was a bit of a dirty talker. I liked it.

"I would get so hard whenever I thought about you, let alone when I saw you. By the end of our group meetings my cock would be aching, wanting the feel of your mouth or your ass on it," he was running his lips and tongue against my neck while his hands worked on unzipping my pants. "My cock is aching right now, Edward. Do you want to do something about it?" he had opened my pants and had begun running his thumbs along the seam of my underwear, never quite going underneath where I needed his touch the most.

I wanted to suck his cock. I think he knew that, but I said it anyway before unbuttoning his jeans and pressing my hand against his impressive cock. He was going commando, of course.

I watched as Jasper's eyes closed and his mouth fell open in pleasure. I pushed his jeans down and watched as his cock sprung up against his stomach, no longer impeded by the denim.

Jasper's head rested on my shoulder as he let out a series of moans at the feeling of my hand gripping the base of his cock and moving up, swiping my thumb along the smooth dark pink head before going back down to the base.

I pleasured him with my hand for just a few minutes before he suddenly pushed his hand into my underwear and squeezed his fist around my cock. My eyes flew open and I let out a strangled moan, startled at the unexpected action.

As my hold on him loosened due to intense pleasure I was receiving from his hand, he finally just removed my hold on him and stepped back a little so he could yank down the remainder of my clothing. Jasper fell to the ground along with my clothing and studied me for a moment before looking up at me with a mischievous grin.

"Uncut, Edward?" he purred as his face closed in on my thigh, his tongue peeking out to lick the flesh. "Baby, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight."

He continued his teasing little licks and kisses on the tops of my thighs, my hips, and around my cock. His soft lips had yet to touch me where I needed him most and I was growing impatient.

"Jasper, your mouth..." I trailed of as his tongue came closer to where I needed it but he pulled away abruptly.

"What about my mouth, Edward?"

"I want it,"

"And you have it. My lips and tongue have been all over you, baby. Isn't that what you want?"

"Fuck, yes...I mean, no, wait, _ugh,_" I moaned as his mouth came down on me once more and he nipped at the flesh just inches away from my cock.

"You don't want this, Edward?" his voice was teasing.

I was tired of playing. I gripped his hair and pulled him back to look at me directly. I had the control now, thought I was sure he would take it back before the night was over.

"Yes, Jasper, I want your mouth. I want it on my cock, now." I kept his head in my grasp with one hand as I gripped my cock with the other. I gently stroked his smirking lips with just the head of my hard dick, watching in a daze as the precum on the tip left a glistening trail on his mouth.

His tongue snaked out and licked the very tip of my cock before pulling his head back and pushing me against the desk. He removed my hand and replaced it with his own, gripping me firmly at the base and squeezing gently with every word that fell from his lips.

"This is mine for tonight, Edward. I will do whatever I want with it. Got it?"

"Yes, God, yes," I was a mumbling mess. The feeling of his large, warm hand wrapped around my flesh was indescribable.

I had just enough time to brace my hands behind me on the desk and lean my head back before his mouth suddenly encased my entire cock. I looked down, shocked and aroused beyond belief, to see his lips just a centimetre away from my body. Watching my reaction carefully, he slowly pulled back and revealed my now wet cock inch by inch until it fell from his lips.

"Mine." His voice was rough and deep, his eyes dangerous in his aroused state. His own cock was hard and thick between his thighs, waiting for the attention to return to it.

I've been deep-throated before, but never in one go like that. I'm not exactly small and the fact that he just did that was...so fucking hot.

"Say it, Edward," his hand gripped the base of me once more, his mouth hovering back over my cock teasingly.

"Yours," I replied breathlessly, "I'm yours, and my cock is yours. Only yours, Jas – Oh fuck! Yeah, just like that, _ugh fuck,_" his mouth was heaven. He had suctioned his lips back around me before I had even finished my sentence. Not that I'm complaining. He switched between deep-throating and placing teasing licks and wet kisses along my cock. He seemed to be appreciating the fact that I was uncut, sucking and even nibbling on the skin lightly.

I was a wanton mess.

"God...fuck, Jas...gonna come," I tugged on his hair lightly. The feeling of his mouth on me was too much. He removed my cock from his mouth and left a long, slow lick from base to tip before standing up and crushing his lips to mine, his cock rubbing against my own at the action.

Out of breath and horny as hell, we continued grinding or hips together as we kissed.

"I love your cock, Edward," Jasper's voice was husky as he spoke between kisses. "I want to play with it. Can I?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want Jasper," I was too turned on to even care at that point. I felt his hand grip my cock just below the head and pull down slightly, lowering the skin and I sighed in pleasure, closing my eyes. His thumb stroked along the tip gently before I felt something distinctly bigger and harder press against the head of my cock. My eyes flew open and looked down only to see Jasper guiding his cock against the head of my own before swiftly tugging my hood over the head of my cock and stretching it to cover the head of his.

"FUCK! _Ugh,_ Jas...feels so...fuck, so good," my hand slammed down onto the desk loudly, the pleasure coursing through me was overwhelming.

Docking. I had heard about it but never tried it. Until now, apparently.

Jasper looked down at me with a dazed smirk and flushed cheeks as he started rubbing the head of his dick against my own, both encased in my hood and his fist.

I was too overwhelmed with the pure feeling of ecstasy to even contemplate moving. I just leaned further against the desk and let him continue.

We were both moaning and panting heavily. I was close to coming and he knew it. I leaned forward and kissed his lips, my tongue pushing past roughly and dancing with his own. The motion caused our cocks to be disconnected and we both moaned at the loss.

Just as he reached down to connect us once more, I closed my fist around his hand and stopped him.

"I have to feel you cock inside of me. I've dreamt about you pounding my ass over this desk and I fully intend for that wish to be fulfilled tonight," I was practically begging but I was too aroused to care anymore. "My cock's already yours...now make my ass yours too, Jasper."

"Oh your ass had been mine for a long time, Edward. Now we're just going to make it official, Darlin'," his stormy blue eyes danced with excitement. "Turn around, Edward. Now."

I turned and he pushed gently on my back until my elbows rested against the leather insert of the desk. His hand moved slowly down my back and gently moved to caress my ass before gripping each cheek tightly and grinding is cock in between them. The movement caused my cock to rub against the leather roughly and I moaned at the feeling. I felt his teeth scrape gently against my back as he placed a quick slap on my ass. Kinky fucker.

His warmth left me and I heard the rustling of clothing behind me. I was about to turn and check that he wasn't leaving when his warmth returned against my back, his hands rubbing down my sides soothingly. I realized what he had been doing with his clothes when I heard the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being opened.

His mouth continued its teasing path along my back as his feet gently nudged my legs further apart. One of his hands snaked around to fondle my aching cock while the other prepared my entrance. I felt his lubricated finger slowly circling my hole before pushing in ever so slightly. _Finally._ He continued his slow movements until his finger was sliding in and out with ease. He swiped the tip of my cock with his thumb while probing my entrance with two of his fingers, his motions faster and more desperate than before.

"Jas, I'm ready. Just get inside of me, _please,_" I was not above begging. Not when I was this horny for the man.

"You ready for my cock, Darlin'? You want it?" his rough voice made my cock twitch in his hand. He gave me another hard tug on my cock before letting go and placing his hand on my lower back, holding me steady for the impending intrusion. "Well, I'm gonna give it to you, Edward...good and proper. Nice and hard," his voice dropped to a low groan at the end as I felt the head of his dick press against my entrance.

He pushed forward slowly, pressing in and out with just the head of his cock until I relaxed enough for him to press through the strong ring of muscles at my opening. He was bigger than anyone else that I had been with and I could definitely feel it. Once he pushed the head in with ease, he continued to fill me inch by inch until his hips rested against my ass cheeks and his forehead fell onto my back, a series of loud groans and curses falling from his lips. My eyes were squeezed shut and I bit down on my bottom lip in an effort not to come on his first full thrust. I had never felt so full before. The pure pleasure I was feeling was mind blowing.

His hands gripped my hips tightly as he began to pull out and thrust back in, each time getting harder and faster.

"Fuck, Jasper..." I began moaning incoherently as his hips moved faster and his balls tapped the sensitive skin behind my cock with each thrust. The force of his pounding was causing my cock to rub against the cool leather on my desk, the stimulation from front and back only speeding up my already fast approaching orgasm.

"Yeah...fuck, that's it Edward. Your tight ass belongs to me now. Only _my_ cock can fuck you like this," Jasper was breathless behind me, his cock moving in and out at an intense speed. "Only I can make you feel like this, baby."

His hand came down on my ass with a hard slap and I cried out in ecstasy.

"Mmm, that's right, you like being mine don't you?" His hand tangled in my short hair and pulled me upright, bringing my back flush against his hard chest. He continued thrusting his thick cock into my ass while he reached down and gripped my aching dick with his fist. I reached back with one arm and tangled my fingers in his hair, turning my head to meet his lips and tongue with my own.

Jasper broke the kiss and focused his attention on stroking my dick in time with his thrusts, bringing me closer to the edge.

"I want you to come, baby," he purred as his tongue snaked out and lapped at my neck. "I'm gonna come in your hot little ass while you come in my hand..._fuck,_ yeah, that's it," his thrusts became short and choppy as he neared his peak.

It was all too much. The teasing, the kissing, the sucking, the docking, the pounding...it was all too much. I felt the delicious heat run through me as I roared out my release with Jasper pumping streams of come from my cock. Jasper bit into my shoulder lightly and moaned wildly as he thrust his hips one final time and held his cock deep inside of me as he came, before collapsing against me completely spent and blissful.

It could have been minutes, hours, or even days that we stayed in that position simply calming ourselves down from the intense experience that we had shared. An experience we will repeat as many times as we can for as long as we can. _For as long as we both shall live, perhaps._

When he finally pulled out, I whimpered at the loss. He quieted me with a slow kiss and a gentle smile.

"I know, baby. I feel it too."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Covet will eventually be posted on my TWCS account where there will (hopefully) be a hot little banner for you to check out.**

**~Ash**


End file.
